GOLD Butterfly
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Tercera entrega de la saga "Butterfly" Han pasado 4 años desde la virtualización del mundo y la desaparición de Alistair y Stacia. Sin embargo, el destino siempre preparará una nueva aventura. Dos mundos que convergen en uno, esperan al futuro espadachín negro.
1. Premonición

_Las estrellas dicen que hoy conocerás a tu único y verdadero gran amor…_

—¿Mi?...

 _Así es… nada como él…nadie como él… únicamente él…_

—¿Ki… Kirito-kun?... —Los párpados le pesaban tanto que apenas y podía abrirlos, cual acabara de despertar, pero se sentía parada de frente, con su brazo persiguiendo su dirección, estiraba los dedos tratando de tocarlo… atraparlo, al sentirlo tan cercano pero le resultaba imposible. Sus cabellos negros y su nuca inconfundible se lo decían, era él.

 _Nadie más que él…_

Pronunció su nombre, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, por lo que aterrada, se llevó la mano con que lo buscaba a la garganta. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus orbes avellanas, al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de llamarlo con la voz. Al levantar el rostro en la búsqueda de su silueta, había desaparecido, sorprendiéndola en agonía.

—Kazuto… —salió finalmente el sonido, entre sus labios y su lengua pareció dibujar cada sílaba.

En el mismo instante que sus ojos se abrieron asustados, en aquella recámara que tanto amaba, en la que la noche anterior se había recostado al lado de su amado esposo, quién a esas alturas de la madrugada, mantenía el sueño impecable.

—Kirito-kun… —sonrió al verlo y despacio se volteó. Como una de sus costumbres favoritas, lo miró en medio de la tranquilidad de su sueño, mientras los cabellos delineaban surcos en su frente. El tiempo pasaba y él seguía teniendo el mismo semblante de niño pequeño, aunque fuera solamente en un momento como ese, sin duda su amado espadachín era el hombre más varonil que jamás hubo conocido en la vida. —Kazuto… —repitió para sí misma el nombre pronunciado dentro de su sueño.

—¿Mm?... —la respuesta, la sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió grandes los ojos apenada al pensarlo despierto. Pero suspiró al notar que sólo había sido un reflejo de su subconsciente alerta. Levantó su mano para tocarlo y la llevó hasta el inminente contacto con su mejilla, pero se detuvo. Si todo había sido sólo un sueño… ¿Por qué sentía ese terrible temor a que se alejara?...

Llevó la mano en penumbra bajo su propio rostro y lo observó.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **GOLD BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 1 "Premonición"**

—¡Yuuu Juu! —El grito de algarabía llegó hasta el head set de la joven que conectada en party con su hermana, su padre y su tío, corría a gran velocidad sobre la motocicleta Boogie que el pelinegro conducía.

—¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido tío Klein! ¡¿Qué no ves que Onee-chan y papá van a llegar antes a la meta?! —gritaba por el intercomunicador la chica de larga cabellera y ojos rosa claro.

—¡Tú déjamelo a mí! ¡Hime! ¡Agárrateeee! ¡Kiritooo vamos por ti! —la aceleración del alternador hizo rugir su vehículo.

—¡Ya escuchaste Onee-chan! —sonrió animosa por el reto.

—¿¡Y según tú, vamos a sentarnos a esperar?! —respondió sin clemencia la joven de cabellos de cereza y hermosos ojos verdes, translúcidos tras las gafas protectoras.

—Sin dudas mis hijas son un caso… —acotó divertido el espadachín negro, al ser escuchado por los tres restantes, el pelirojo sonrió.

—¡Pero mira quién habla, Kirito-chi!

—¡Jajajaja! —el sonido de la risa de las gemelas, le sacó una pequeña a él también, para terminar poniéndose serio.

THE LAST LAP

Apareció en la pantalla de control.

—¡La última vuelta papá! —anunció la chica, mientras apretaba fuerte su cintura.

—¡Lo sé Yuuki! —exclamó, al instante que miró por el retrovisor de la moto para dar vuelta en la esquina. —Están muy cerca… —se asustó al ver expuesta a las menores a una inminente colisión. —¡Klein, están muy cerca!

—¡De eso se trata!

—¡No puedo virar!

—¿Eh?... Tsh… —el chasquido de su lengua, indicó que había comprendido que debía bajar la velocidad y así lo hizo, logrando al instante que Kirito y Yuuki atravesaran el lumbral de la meta sin ningún rasguño.

—¡Sí! —celebró su acompañante.

—¡No! —se quejó la otra. —¡No es justo! ¡El tío Klein los dejó pasar! —se bajó de la moto Hime, una vez ambas se detuvieron y parquearon. Para luego sacarse las gafas y mirar molesta a su hermana y a su padre.

—Fue por tu seguridad… —se sacó las gafas también Kirito.

—Aunque no queramos aceptarlo, Kirito tiene razón —Se acercó con una mano tras de la cabeza el salamander. —Si hubiéramos seguido como íbamos, lo más probable es que hubiéramos chocado y los coll que gastaron en todo este equipo se hubiera desperdiciado.

—Eso pasa, por no dejarnos correr a nosotras… —se cruzó de brazos molesta, aún sin querer aceptar el empate por las condiciones.

—Eso dices… pero estoy segura que en una verdadera competencia contra mí, no podrías ni arrancar la moto… —la retó su hermana, que aún con las gafas puestas la miró altiva.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡JJm! —volteó en otra dirección.

—Que buen contraataque Hime… —sonrió Yuuki.

.

.

—Si ya dejaron de discutir, podrían venir a comer, hemos llegado y ¡el almuerzo está listo! —Los auriculares de todos, sonaron con la llamada de Asuna.

—Ya escucharon a su mamá —les sonrió el legendario, mientras desplegaba su menú y buscaba el botón de salida. —Nos vemos en unos momentos en casa, no quiero tener que venirlas a buscar. —Las sentenció serio.

—No papá… —respondieron al unísono, con ambos ojos semicerrados, lo que provocó el mismo gesto en él.

Al instante que la interfaz fue cambiando, saliendo del programa, para terminar abriendo los ojos en su habitación, con el Amusphere sobre su faz.

—¿Dónde están mis dulces niñas?... —exhaló resignación al quitarse el aparato de la cara y sentarse.

.

.

.

 **La historia se escribe, borra y reescribe día con día, dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen y los caminos que se escojan. A veces los caminos cortos y estrechos parecen más prometedores pero… ¿Qué tan fácil es caminar en un alambre guiado por un pie tras el otro? Nunca escogí el camino fácil. Sin embargo al encontrarnos en una situación como esta, pareciera que la única preocupación del día con día es salir adelante y velar porque la felicidad no de pierda.**

 **Han pasado 4 años desde el último incidente. La virtualización del mundo había terminado y mi familia estaba finalmente reunida… los 4 como siempre debió ser. Sin embargo… muy en mi interior, hay algo que siempre me dice que no debo relajarme por completo… las cosas que pasaron dejaron marcado un sendero de violencia y sangre a su paso, ahora imborrable de las mentes que lo vivieron. El resentimiento de muchas familias se vio reflejado con el paso del tiempo, con las protestas en las calles por los acontecimientos ocurridos con NervCo es un claro ejemplo. Aún así… la paz cosechada ha sido protegida y esperamos siga así… como debe ser…**

—¡Vamos Papá! ¡Mamá ha hecho el segundo llamado a comer! ¡Y ha dicho que si no vas ahora, no comerás! —La forma Pixi de Yui-chan había sido finalmente codificada para visualizarse en el mundo real, por lo que parada sobre el pecho de Kazuto que yacía aún recostado, voló para verlo al rostro.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —Prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación, con su pequeña hija hada tras de él.

Era un hermoso día domingo, comúnmente usado para pasar el día en ropa fresca y comer paletas heladas con su familia en casa, sin embargo, en esa ocasión las cosas cambiarían. Se había dado cita a todos sus amigos, compañeros de aventuras, por lo que el jardín se había transformado en sala de estar y el olor a asado inundaba la estancia.

—¡Ay que magnífico huele! —se asomó rápido al asador, rodeando los hombros de su esposa en un abrazo, para meter el brazo y tomar algo de lo que ya estuviera listo en el platón de al lado. Pero no obtuvo más que una palmada en el dorso de la mano, que enseguida se sobó con la otra. —Ayy…

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian Kirito-kun… —lo miró por encima del hombro divertida.

—Pero deberían cambiar… un día te vas a quedar sin mano de tanto pegarme jaja… —le besó el hombro, para luego separarse.

—Ya llegó Liz —anunció, indicándole que debía saludar.

—¿Y cómo está?... —pronunció suavemente cerca de su oído, por lo que en complicidad, ella respondió de la misma manera.

—Está enorme… ¡Pero nunca digas que yo dije eso! —se espantó que aquellas palabras pudieran disgustar a su amiga. —Porque se ve hermosa.

—Jaja, si claro —siguió el juego, pero su esposa frunció el seño ante su respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué se ve fea por estar embarazada? ¿Acaso… yo me veía fea?... —se sonrojó de espanto al pensar en la idea, aún a años después de lo ocurrido.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Asuna se veía hermosa! —cerró con fuerza los párpados y juntó las manos en señal de perdón.

—Tonto… eso fue porque era muy joven…

—Si pasara en estos días… también te sentaría muy bien, además… quiero un bebé… mis niñas ahora son unas pequeñas malcriadas y competitivas…

—¡Có…Có! ¡¿Cómo?! —sus ojos explotaron en sorpresa ante su declaración.

—Jajajaja estaba bromeando… siempre te lo tomas todo muy en serio.

—Sí… puede ser —le sonrió, sin entender muy bien cómo se sentía ella misma con la situación. Por lo que cambió de tema de forma radical. —¿Y Klein?

—Sí, Klein viene al rato, estaba conectado desde el Dicey Café. —Iré a saludar —su rostro denotaba lo no muy grato del asunto, pero por la sonrisa de ánimo de ella lo hizo.

Caminó hasta llegar al lado de Silica, Kazuki y Liz, que escuchaban la anécdota de sus hijas.

—¡Entonces el motor le hizo _Brum y plussshhh y braaaan_ y cuando estábamos por llegar a la meta, me di cuenta que si seguíamos a ese ritmo íbamos a chocar y le dije a Hime que bajara la velocidad. —La pequeña joven de cabellos castaños claro, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, explicaba con grandes ojos grises emocionados.

—¡Sí! Y esa fue la única razón por la que Yuuki-onee-chan me ganó… de lo contrario, yo hubiera acelerado aún más y hubiera ganado.

—Si mal no recuerdo… el que dijo eso era… ¡Yo! —colocó una mano en cada cabeza de sus gemelas, quienes se espantaron y gritaron al verse descubiertas.

—Ya decía yo que era raro que Asuna-san hubiera permitido algo así… —comentó Keiko. —Kirito-san eres un gran padre.

—Mmmm…. —los ojos de las dos niñas, lucían una raya y punto.

—Jaja, no les hagas caso a estas locas…

—¡No estamos locas! —le gritaron en defensa.

—Sí… ¿qué clase de padre les dice de esa manera a sus propias hijas? —la voz delicada de la francotiradora, sonó a sus espaldas, por lo que los tres se voltearon.

—¡Tía Shino! —corrieron a abrazarla.

—Bienvenida —le sonrió el pelinegro.

—Traje brownies —arqueó los ojos, mismos que se hicieron estrellas en el rostro de las gemelas.

—Eso no es justo… —la miró desde el asiento Lis. —Tú serás la tía preferida si les traes pastelillos, mientras yo les traigo barras de zanahoria…

—Creo que es inevitable… —la reverenció la arquera. Todos estaban conscientes del riesgo y cuido del embarazo de Liz, por lo que ella misma no podía comer nada que no fuera en extremo saludable.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo comeré una barra de zanahoria! —levantó el dedo con los ojos llorosos Keiko.

—Jajajaja —rieron al unísono los presentes.

Al mismo tiempo que Suguha, quien venía entrando a la residencia, encontró el ambiente animado en risas y sonrió, para entonces voltear hacia Asuna, que estaba junto a la parrilla y extrañarse al verla inmóvil ante esta.

—¿Asuna-san?... —se acercó despacio, con las bolsas de hielo en mano, pero las dejó caer al ver su mirada fija. —¡Asuna-san! ¡Asuna-san! —los gritos de Suguha, llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, que al voltear, notaron como una inconsciente Asuna era sostenida entre brazos por la hermana Kirigaya.

—¡Asuna! —corrió rápido hasta ella, Kazuto.

.

.

.

 _Las estrellas dicen que hoy conocerás a tu único y verdadero gran amor…_

— _¿Mi?..._

 _Así es… nada como él…nadie como él… únicamente él…_

— _¿Ki… Kirito-kun?... —Los párpados le pesaban tanto que apenas y podía abrirlos, cual acabara de despertar, pero se sentía parada de frente, con su brazo persiguiendo su dirección, estiraba los dedos tratando de tocarlo… atraparlo, al sentirlo tan cercano pero le resultaba imposible. Sus cabellos negros y su nuca inconfundible se lo decían, era él._

 _Nadie más que él…_

 _Pronunció su nombre, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, por lo que aterrada, se llevó la mano con que lo buscaba a la garganta. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus orbes avellanas, al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de llamarlo con la voz. Al levantar el rostro en la búsqueda de su silueta, había desaparecido, sorprendiéndola en agonía._

— _Kazuto… —salió finalmente el sonido, entre sus labios y su lengua pareció dibujar cada sílaba._

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, que un joven de cabellos negros y sombría mirada gris, se acomodaba los lentes, al escuchar al maestro en el salón de clases.

El sonido del llamado de su nombre lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasó Kirigaya? ¿Te estás orinando de nuevo?

Al escuchar las palabras, simplemente suspiró, como si nada de eso le importara.

Continuará…

 **Sword Art Online, Gold Butterfly. Capítulo 2 "Diario"**

Wowwww, Bueno, qué puedo decir? La musa hizo conmigo lo que quiso XD y no estuvo satisfecha hasta que escribí esto.

Esta es una idea que tengo atravesada desde hace… tanto… que no puedo desecharla, tal vez algunos no sepan de que va y no puedo decir "Puede leerse sin haber leído los dos fics que le preceden" porque si no lo han hecho no entenderán nada… lo lamento.

¡Gracias por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	2. Diario

_Las estrellas dicen que hoy conocerás a tu único y verdadero gran amor…_

— _¿Mi?..._

 _Así es… nada como él…nadie como él… únicamente él…_

— _¿Ki… Kirito-kun?... —Los párpados le pesaban tanto que apenas y podía abrirlos, cual acabara de despertar, pero se sentía parada de frente, con su brazo persiguiendo su dirección, estiraba los dedos tratando de tocarlo… atraparlo, al sentirlo tan cercano pero le resultaba imposible. Sus cabellos negros y su nuca inconfundible se lo decían, era él._

 _Nadie más que él…_

 _Pronunció su nombre, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, por lo que aterrada, se llevó la mano con que lo buscaba a la garganta. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus orbes avellanas, al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de llamarlo con la voz. Al levantar el rostro en la búsqueda de su silueta, había desaparecido, sorprendiéndola en agonía._

— _Kazuto… —salió finalmente el sonido, entre sus labios y su lengua pareció dibujar cada sílaba._

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, que un joven de cabellos negros y sombría mirada gris, se acomodaba los lentes, al escuchar al maestro en el salón de clases.

El sonido del llamado de su nombre lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasó Kirigaya? ¿Te estás orinando de nuevo?

Al escuchar las palabras, simplemente suspiró, como si nada de eso le importara.

—¿Pasa algo joven Kirigaya? —preguntó el profesor.

—No… nada… —respondió sin más, aún extrañado por haber escuchado su nombre como un soplido de viento.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **GOLD BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 2 "Diario"**

El agua del fregadero, corría, habiendo sobrepasado la capacidad de la caja de almuerzo que lavaba. Al notarlo, rápidamente cerró el grifo y suspiró, por haberse quedado distraído. Pero era imposible no pensar en todo lo que esos días estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Era la primera vez que almorzaba comida hecha en casa… hecha para él, lo que no dejaba de despertar una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Sacó el recipiente y tras buscar una pequeña toalla lo secó, apreciando la figura de osito pardo que lucía en la tapa. Tal vez sí debió devolvérselo o lavarlo en la escuela, porque ahora… ¿Dónde le traería el almuerzo?

Ante sus propios pensamientos, se sorprendió y aquellos ojos que comúnmente yacían sólidos como el acero se pacificaron. No podía estar dependiendo de ella, jamás había dependido de nadie para nada… Esto había sido sólo de una vez… por el agradecimiento de salvarla de la situación. Y no es que hubiera hecho mucho la verdad… Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y una molestia más no le causaría ningún daño, en cambio a ella… ver la desesperación en su rostro pecoso, le estrujó el pecho de una manera indescriptible, al punto de no poder soportarlo y estar dispuesto a intercambiar lugares con tal que ella no sufriera.

Con el recipiente ya seco en mano, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, pasando por una habitación cuya puerta yacía cerrada, comúnmente anunciaba su entrada y salida del recinto, aún y cuando nunca obtuviera respuesta, pero esta vez… pasó de largo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta con llave y se sacó el chaleco de lana que llevaba sobre la camisa. La temperatura cada día bajaba más con el apogeo del invierno y lo odiaba… sus anteojos se nublaban sólo con respirar y al hablar su aliento se dibujaba en el aire.

—¿Kazuto?... —el llamado de la voz levemente audible, lo sorprendió. Pero no contestó, estaba petrificado y expectante, por si habría algo más que escuchar de aquella dulce voz alguna vez maternal. —¿Estás ahí?

—Eh… Sí…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegaste? Siempre lo haces…

No podía responder, apretó los labios y los puños. La que nunca respondía era ella y ahora venía a preguntar por qué la ausencia de su saludo. —Disculpa, entré rápido y quizás no me escuchaste…

—Ya veo… escuché que lavabas algo, ¿estás bien? —Su pregunta le hizo mirar instintivamente el paquete en su mano.

—Todo está bien mamá… —con aquella respuesta final, ya no obtuvo más interlocución, por lo que suspiró. A veces cuando actuaba como en esa ocasión lo desequilibraba, nunca estaba para él y menos se preocupaba por lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer… pero parece que si se percataba de lo que hacía y si llegaba. Todo por el rostro que tenía… sabía que su madre no soportaba verle a la cara, sin pensar en su padre y ponerse a lamentar una y otra vez como todos esos años que habían pasado desde todo aquello… por lo que de renunciando tal vez a su propia libertad, había decidido ahorrarle la sugestión y esconderse de ella, tras aquellas viejas gafas que pedían un cambio a gritos pero para él, podía usarlas tal vez sólo un poco más. Mientras sus horrendos ojos grises de muerto no se vieran era suficiente.

Varias veces había pensado que lo mejor sería irse de la casa para finalmente dejarla en paz, pero ¿A dónde iría? O peor que eso… ¿Sería realmente capaz de dejarla sola?... Tenía sólo 15 años, pero sus preocupaciones iban mucho más allá de lo que cualquier compañero de su clase pasaba día con día.

Había ocasiones donde él mismo le preparaba comida a su madre… a sabiendas que no había salido de la habitación el día entero. Por las mañanas encontraba el plato mordisqueado y otras intacto.

Dio un paso hacia la cama, para guardar el recipiente dentro de su mochila, pero lo que faltaba sucedió, las gafas terminaron de vencerse y se desprendieron de su rostro con un resorte que abandonó una de las patas, por tratar de atraparlos, soltó el plato que terminó cayendo al suelo, junto a los anteojos.

—No… —se agachó con cuidado, mientras tanteaba el suelo, hasta dar con los que ahora sólo cuentan con una pata y así se los llevó al rostro, para localizar la cajita de almuerzo de oso, al verla sonrió.

A los pocos minutos salió de la habitación, con los anteojos remendados en cinta adhesiva.

—Estoy seguro que estaba por aquí… —caminó a velocidad de pequeño trote hasta el armario, de donde estirándose lo más que pudo, logró sacar una caja, que yacía sellada.

Por el estruendo, su madre que parecía estar aún por los alrededores, llegó hasta el lugar y lo encontró, con la caja abierta y él concentrado buscando dentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?...

Segunda vez en el día… pero ahora la puerta no estaba… no quería voltear hacia ella… apretó los párpados y contestó sin quitar la vista del interior de la caja.

—Busco las gafas de papá… las mías terminaron de estropearse.

Mientras la mujer de largos cabellos castaño claro, lo miraba sin poder creer el parecido que día con día crecía más entre su hijo y su amado. Parecía estar más alto que la última vez que lo vio con detenimiento, igual de delgado, reflejado en sus tobillos, muñecas y el filo de su rostro.

—¿Tus anteojos?... ¿Qué les sucedió?... —preguntó despacio, por lo que él no tuvo más opción que voltearse hacia ella, mostrándole con ello, los remiendos caseros en ellos.

—Ya… —respondió un tanto nerviosa y se acercó. —Sino… mal recuerdo, estaban por aquí… —iba a meter la mano dentro de la caja, pero fue detenida por el joven, con aquella voz clara pero imponente que solía usar con ella.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Sí… tienes razón… —volvió a erguirse. —Después de todo… sabes que las cosas de tu padre son tuyas…

—Sí… —revisaré la caja en mi habitación, allí hay más luz —tomó el cartón repleto de cosas en brazos y subió las escaleras nuevamente.

—…Kazu-chan… —se llevó ambas manos a los labios, mientras cerraba los párpados con fuerza. Sabía que sus mundos estaban distanciados y aunque la presencia del otro se sintiera en la casa… era como si no vivieran juntos… y todo por ella… No podía esperar que él la aceptara cuando quisiera.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se estrelló de espaldas a la puerta, aún con la caja en brazos. ¿Por qué no había podido quedarse?... respiró un poco agitado por la carrera al subir las escaleras, pero al tranquilizarse volvió a su objetivo principal, el contenido de la caja.

Caminó despacio hasta el escritorio, en donde la colocó y moviendo su teclado para liberar espacio, empezó a sacar las cosas guardadas dentro, cuando la vibración de su móvil dentro del bolsillo, lo asustó.

—¿U… Una llamada?... —abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido. —¿Ho…hola?

—¡Kazu-chi!

—¿Eh? _¿Kazu-chi?..._ ¿Quién habla?

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente quien es. —La voz le sacó una sonrisa, al remembrar el rostro de la dueña de ese timbre. Las largas coletas pelirojas y pecas que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Reika…

—¿Qué haces?

—No mucho…

—¿Sabes?

—No…

—¡Pero déjame decirte!

—Jaja… bien

—Dice mamá que vengas a cenar a casa. —De su lado del auricular, la chica vestida con un pantalón corto y camiseta, estaba recostada de cabeza sobre la cama, apoyando los pies en la pared.

—¿Ahora?...

—No… dentro de 5 años…

—Entonces tendré que consultar mi agenda dentro de cinco años…

—Ka…zu…to…

—Es que sabes…

—No…

—Muy graciosa

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Mm… —cerró la caja —Dile a mi tía Lis que muero de hambre… que voy para allá…

—¡Sí!

—Jaja pero no grites

—¡Oye!

—¿Mm?

—¿Y me traes la caja de almuerzo?...

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya la lavé y sequé!

—Tonto… no lo decía por eso… es que si no, ¿dónde te pondré la comida de mañana?

La última pregunta, esparció un silencio prolongado entre los dos. —No es necesario… sé que lo de hoy fue un agradecimiento.

—Es algo que no se paga sólo con un almuerzo Kazu… —Sus palabras le hicieron cerrar los ojos y abrirlos un poco más feliz.

—Entonces aceptaré tu almuerzo mañana también. —Cerraron la conversación, dio un último vistazo a la caja y con sus lentes aún en malas condiciones, se acordó del motivo por el cual la había traído en primer lugar, por lo que con rapidez empezó a vaciarla, encontrando un móvil, el amusphere, varios juegos de línea, el estuche de anteojos que buscaba y… se extrañó por la palabra que representaba aquel libro al final de la caja _My Diary._

—¿Papá tenía un diario?... —se extrañó por la misma pregunta y lo abrió.

 _Para mi querida yo del futuro… soy yo de nuevo, Asuna…_

Inmediatamente lo cerró, mientras sus cejas temblaron arrítmicas.

.

.

.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

— _Para mi querida yo del futuro… soy yo de nuevo, Asuna… a pesar que he llevado un diario prácticamente desde siempre… este será completamente maravilloso… ¿Sabes por qué?... Aunque el día de hoy arruiné la barbacoa con nuestros amigos… ¡Me di cuenta de una noticia hermosa! ¡Estoy embarazada!_

—¿Asuna?... —abrió la puerta de la habitación su esposo, encontrándola sentada en el banco de su escritorio. —¡¿Pero qué haces?!

—Tranquilo Kirito-kun, sólo estaba escribiendo la gran noticia —cerró el libro.

—¿Y escribiste algo sobre mí?

—Claro… mi diario está lleno de Kirito-kun por todas partes. —le sonrió y se dejó abrazar al sentir que llegó con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Qué crees que sea esta vez?... —preguntó mientras le besaba la cabeza.

—Pues… no te niego que me encantaría que fuera un niño… así… precioso, igualito a ti.

—Jajaja ¿Un niño precioso? Dirás súper macho y atlético.

—Jajaja sí, igualito a como cuando empezabas a jugar a Ordinal Scale…

—¡Hey! ¡Eso ya fue hace mucho!

Al ver que no recibió más respuesta, se separó y caminando frente a ella, se agachó y la tomó por ambas manos. —¿Estás bien?

Las lágrimas se habían resumido en los orbes avellana, por lo que sólo asintió. Entonces él se abrazó a su cadera, juntando su cabeza a su abdomen.

—Cuando Hime era bebé… no hacía más que llorar, comer y dormir… pero cada una de esas vivencias, me hacían de lo más feliz… aunque estuviera todo el tiempo cansado entre la escuela y el trabajo. —Se separó para verla a los ojos. —Estoy seguro que esta vez será así… ¡Pero mucho mejor! Porque estaremos los dos… él va a tenernos a los dos… siempre…

—…Sí… ¡Sí! —le sonrió, para entonces recibir y responder a su beso.

—¡Uuuuuuuuu! —el grito de las niñas ante la escena, los separó y sonrojó.

—¡Yuuki y Hime Kirigaya! ¡Vengan acá! —salió corriendo tras sus hijas, quienes bajaron las escaleras de la segunda planta y abriendo la puerta de la casa, salieron hacia el jardín.

Mismo recorrido que 15 años en el futuro, el joven pelinegro caminó, cerró la puerta de la casa y tomando su bicicleta se fue, rumbo a la residencia de Ryotaro.

.

.

Continuará…

 **Sword Art Online, GOLD Butterfly, Capítulo 3 "Novato"**

XD OK OK OK La musa se apoderó de mí y no piensa dejarme ir jaja, siento que esta idea me devora por dentro, wow, tanto tiempo planteándomela para que un día todos los engranes encajaran y se diera rienda suelta.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Novato

**SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **GOLD BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 3 "Novato"**

A pesar que la corriente fría que azotaba contra su ropa al pedalear, se sentía intensa sobre su piel expuesta, la sonrisa que le provocaba el salir de su entorno lúgubre para ir a la casa de su prima, algunas cuadras arriba de la suya, era suficiente para sentir que valía la pena.

El abrigo llegaba hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas, por lo que se movía en cada subir y bajar de las mismas y dentro de él, el hermético de almuerzo.

Estaba por pasar la segunda calle, cuando del otro lado, vio a la chica que le había llamado por teléfono hace apenas unos minutos. Cubierta de tela de pies a cabeza, llevaba un gorrito bastante ridículo a su parecer, por lo que soltó una pequeña carcajada que silenció al instante. En cuando el semáforo marcó el cruce peatonal, se bajó de la bicicleta y la rodó a su lado, hasta llegar con ella a la otra acera.

—¡Te encontré! —festejó, juntando ambas manos enguantadas, en esos también ridículos guantes a su parecer, no veía para nada práctico que no tuviera divisiones para cada uno de los dedos, más parecían pequeños guantes de cocina, de esos que se usan para sacar cosas del horno. En un tonito rosa bastante chillante, pero como siempre se reservó sus propios deseos de molestarla y se limitó a sonreír. Le encantaban esos pequeños detalles que siempre mostraba de manera tan espontánea frente a él.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? Con el frío que hace… —la miró sorprendido y sopló en sus propias palmas, situación que la chica, no dudó en solucionar, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Porque sabía que no vendrías abrigado como debe ser —le sonrió. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de ella, lo dejaba sin palabras, cuando estaba seguro de ser uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de todo Japón, sus notas lo decían… su beca próxima al extranjero también. Pero la peliroja lo desarmaba de tal forma, que no podía hacer nada más que sonreírle de manera boba y agradecida, por ser ella la única que conseguía ese efecto en él.

Su prima Reika, bueno más bien su amiga de la infancia, porque vínculos sanguíneos no habían. Eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitar verla de ese modo, ya que sus padres siempre fueron tan cercanos desde jóvenes que prácticamente crecieron de ese modo. O al menos así fue durante los primeros seis años de su vida. Mientras Kazuto, su padre, aún seguía con vida.

Luego de eso la distancia entre las familias creció tanto que apenas y se veían, aún y cuando vivían a sólo unas calles de distancia. No fue hasta hace un par de meses, cuando por sorpresa en la escuela, a mitad de semestre entró una nueva alumna. Aquella extraña chica peliroja de largas coletas, que reconoció con el primer vistazo, aun con aquellos anteojos astillados del lente derecho.

—¿Y esas gafas? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al notarse observadora en él, como siempre.

—¡Ah! —se llevó ambas manos a los lados de las mencionadas. —Son las que pertenecían a mi papá… las mías se me cayeron hoy… y terminaron de estropearse. —Explicó, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la casa que buscaba.

—¿Las de tu papá? ¿Y te sirven?

—Pues…Parece que tenía el mismo problema de visión que yo, porque sí… sirven —le sonrió.

—Eso es bueno. —no supo más que decir, sabía que el tema de su familia era delicado.

—¿Sabes? Sólo unos minutos antes de que me invitaras a venir… mi madre me había dado una caja con cosas importantes de papá… bueno, me la había dado hace tiempo, pero hoy… finalmente la bajé del estante donde la tenía ella.

—¡Oh! ¿De ahí sacaste las gafas?

—Sí, entre otras cosas…

—¿Qué había?... —su semblante cambió a una sonrisa gatuna, que lo sonrojó, al pensar que alguna idea extraña se formulara en su mente, o más aún que pensara ideas raras sobre él.

—No es nada importante… él no tenía nada interesante, más que un puñado de juegos y su consola.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lo paró en seco y se estampó delante suyo, lo que casi los hizo chocar pecho contra frente, al quedar tan cercanos.

—¡Qué haces! —la alejó con una mano.

—¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta! ¡Si tienes sus juegos, tienes sus cuentas! —apretó las manos en puños, o por lo menos eso parecía por sus singulares guantes.

—¿Cuentas?... ah… sí pero no es algo que me interese… —trató de seguir caminando, pero ella no lo siguió, por lo que cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Ya lo hemos hablado antes… yo… no soy él… aunque todo el mundo lo recuerde en mí… aunque me llame igual a él… ¡Aunque mi cara se parezca tanto a la suya! —dejó salir su dolor por unos segundos, al sentir que perdió el control de sus emociones, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde vino, retrocedió unas vueltas de ruega la bicicleta y estaba por subirse, cuando la peliroja puso su mano, sobre la de él y apretó el freno, deteniendo la inminente marcha del vehículo.

—Kazu-chi… no fue mi intención…

—Nunca es intención de nadie Reika… —cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo, pero no podría verla la cara a nadie más, al sentirse así de revuelto por dentro, por lo que retrocedió un poco más, lo suficiente para virar y salir de ahí, en rumbo contrario, dejándola parada, sintiéndose torpe.

—…Kazu-chi… ¡Kazu-chi! —gritó, pero no logró que se detuviera.

Mientras pedaleaba, sintió como la caja de almuerzo se movía nuevamente sobre su rodilla, por lo que molesto cerró con fuerza los párpados. No se supone que las cosas fueran así… ¿Pero que más podía esperar? Se trataba de él… todo iba mal cuando era cosa suya.

Aparcó en el jardín de su casa y tras sacar llave a la puerta, cerró sin querer con un fuerte portazo, el viento la haló hacia atrás, sin que pudiera pararla.

Se sacó los tenis y me metió los pies en las pantuflas de casa, sin mucha parsimonia.

Subió las escaleras y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su madre, se detuvo. —Volví…

—¿Habías salido?... ¿A dónde fuiste? —escuchó apenas, por lo que cerró los ojos furioso de informarle y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no dañar su cerrojo, que lo mantenía encerrado dentro de su propio fuerte y se sacó el abrigo, para luego acercarse a la caja, con intenciones de bajarla y empaquetar todo, fue entonces cuando vio sus manos, enrojecidas por la frialdad del ambiente y recordó el momento que Reika las cubrió con las suyas.

Suspiró. Lo último que quería era estar en malas condiciones con ella. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por la vibración del móvil dentro de su pantalón por segunda vez en el día.

Re—I—K

Ella misma había grabado el nombre en su teléfono, por lo que no dudó en contestarle.

—¿Kazu-chi?

—¿Quién habla?... —hizo la pregunta de siempre, pero sin la alegría común.

—Tonto… ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?

—Sí…

—¿Entonces qué haré con tu cena? Y no me digas que no tienes hambre porque cuando nos vimos podía escuchar el rugido de tu estómago. —El comentario le hizo llevar una mano a su abdomen, apenado.

—Perdón…

—Perdóname tú a mí… en serio… no quería hacerte sentir mal… —su voz se fue agudizando, lo que lo asustó.

—¡No llores!

—¡No estoy llorando!

—¡Hasta acá oigo como lloras! —le contestó de la misma manera que ella en un principio. Lamentablemente… conocía muy bien como se escuchaba su voz llorosa al teléfono y ella lo sabía, por lo que no dijo más.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?...

—No me debes nada… —sonrió, al sentirse más tranquilo, tras conversar un poco. Escuchar su voz al teléfono se había vuelto una de sus actividades más frecuentes y aliviantes. Aunque siempre fuera sólo llamada, nunca una video llamada. —Bueno… tal vez… una cosa… —mencionó al ver la caja, tomó entre sus manos una de las cajas de juegos online.

—¡Dime!

—¿Jugarías conmigo?... a… Arf…heim… —levantó las cejas sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras recién leídas de la tapa.

—¡Jugar! ¡Dijiste jugar!

—Jaja sí... ¿Tan increíble te parece?

—Pues el señor "Yo sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar" nunca me hubiera dicho eso… ¡Estoy orgullosa!

—Bueno… supongo que te lo debo… y ya que estas cosas están aquí… podría hacerlo, aunque sea sólo una vez para intentarlo. —Miraba la caja de portada y contraportada, para comprender a que entraría.

—¡Hagámoslo ahora! ¡En este momento!

—¡¿Ahora?! —casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que luego te arrepientas.

—Entiendo… y… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...

—Bueno… ese juego es viejo, pero todo lo retro es genial, las grandes historias están basadas en él y hay muchos mundos de The Seed conectados a él, también se dice que hay varias rutas que lo involucran en misiones.

—Sabes mucho de esto…

—No por nada me llaman "La princesa de fuego" Fire Princess

—Jaja… vaya apodo… ¿Entonces eres alguien conocida y de renombre?

—Algo… así…

—Cuando crees tu personaje caerás directamente en el primer pueblo de Alfheim, te buscaré allá… ¿Qué nombre te pondrás?

—¿Nombre?... pues Kazuto ¿no?

—oh, por favor… tendría que ser algo así… importante, que te guste o que tenga que ver contigo.

—Mm… está bien, Fire princess… déjame pensarlo. Te veré allá. Yo te buscaré. —cortó la llamada. Asustado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿En verdad iba a entrar a esos juegos?... Había escapado de involucrarse muchas veces.

En unos minutos, aunque todas esas dudas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, no se había detenido en los preparativos y había terminado todo. Se tumbo sobre la cama y cubrió sus ojos de perla con el Amusphere.

Tragó saliva, asustado.

—¡Link!... ¿Start? —pronunció no muy seguro, cuando el aparato reaccionó a las órdenes de su voz y las miles de luces de colores se dispersaron. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba, frente al muro de inicio de sesión.

INGRESE NOMBRE DE USUARIO

—Mm… —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. —Me dijo Reika que debía ser algo que me representara… algo importante… tal vez… Kirigaya… —rodó los ojos sin saber qué decisión tomar. —Kiri… mm… KiriKazuto… Kirizuto… mm… Kirito… Kirito… —el nombre le sonaba de algo, pero se encogió de hombros y los tecleó.

Inmediatamente la cuenta a nombre de KIRITO se activó, al tener la contraseña anclada, lo que lo asustó, al de inmediato, iniciar sesión en una luz brillante que terminó por transportarlo.

Apareció en un espacio aislado, cubierto de hielo y nieve por todas partes, la ventisca era terrible.

—Genial… ¡Genial! —se dijo a sí mismo y se cubrió el rostro, si bien no contaba con sus lentes, por instinto trató de protegerse. Llevaba guantes negros que mostraban los dedos, lo que lo calentaba, al igual que la gabardina negra brillante, que llevaba sobre la vestimenta de botas, pantalón y camiseta negra. Algunas estrellas desfilaban sobre su mejilla izquierda, dándole la apariencia del Starlight.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —gritó con toda su garganta, sintiéndose tonto, de hacer su primera inmersión de la vida y acabar en una situación así. —¡Yo no quería venir! ¡No quería estar en esto! —seguía en su negación. Cuando un mensaje de alerta, se desplegó frente a él.

ASISTENTE PROGRAMADO

¿DESEA ACTIVARLO?

—Claro… —presionó la afirmativa, fue entonces cuando frente a él, un capullo de flor rosa, se desplegó y tras emitir brillo, la figura de Yui-chan en forma pixie apareció.

Parpadeó un par de veces, cual hubiera permanecido dormida por mucho tiempo. Enfocó su mirada que poco a poco aclaró, para abrir enormes los ojos, ante lo que tenía en frente.

—¡¿Papá?! —voló rápido hacia él, pero Kazuto metió ambas manos asustado.

—¡No te me acerques! ¿Qué eres? ¿Eres una de esas cosas que llaman NPC? ¿Por qué me dices papá?...

—No… —detuvo el vuelo y analizó los datos al permanecer flotando frente a él. —No eres él… ¿Kazu-chan?... —parpadeó tres veces con grandes ojos abiertos sorprendida.

Al escuchar aquel llamado, bajó una de las manos que protegían su rostro de la recién aparecida y la vio curioso por cómo le había llamado.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que la Princesa de fuego, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido por la ciudad del inicio. Su larga trenza roja, parecía flotar tras ella.

—¿No entraste?... Si parecías tan convencido… rayos… —activó la terminal de llamada al exterior y marcó el número del celular del hijo de Asuna, pero timbró y timbró, en la mesita de al lado de su cama, donde permanecía recostado, con el Amusphere en su cabeza.

Al no recibir respuesta, la salamander desistió y se sentó en una banca a esperar, veía a la gente pasar, entre esas a un par de chicas que llamaron su atención por sus bonitas apariencias, una de largos cabellos rosas, vestía ropa que la acreditaban como Spriggan, mientras la otra de cabellos cerezas hasta los hombros, era sin duda una salamander, se detuvo en medio de la plaza, mirando en todas direcciones, pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que siguió corriendo.

—Yo debería conseguir una armadura como esa… —apoyó la mejilla en su palma derecha. —Le diré a mamá… —sonrió con picardía. Para entonces acordarse de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. —¡Rayoos! ¡Kazu-chi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 **ACTUALIDAD**

—Pero si acabamos de pasar por la plaza… —se detuvo cansada Hime, su larga cabellera rosa, se corrió sobre su hombro, cuando dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante.

—¿Entonces a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? ¿Por qué yo misma me detuve a observar y no vi nada?... —habló por el comunicador también Yuuki.

Continuará…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE, Gold Butterfly, Capítulo 4 "El peso de una espada"**

¡Hola! Aquí vengo a sembrar más intriga, me encanta cosechar todas sus especulaciones, tenía tiempos de no sentir esta emoción y adrenalina jajajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El peso de una espada

**A penas y pude separar las manos para verla, tan pequeña, tan volátil que me extrañaba, no hubiera salido despedida por la ráfaga de viento helado que nos azotó. No pensé en más que protegernos y la tomé, como agarraría una muñeca y la llevé a mi pecho, mientras trataba de resistir a no ser arrastrado, al mismo tiempo que cada paso me hundía más y más en la nieve.**

 **¿En dónde estoy? ¿Hacia dónde voy? Si nunca salía de casa cuando nevaba, mucho menos a competir contra la intemperie. Cuando me di cuenta me tiró al suelo, en el que no pude hacer más que cubrir mi rostro, soportando la extrema frialdad de la nieve que me envolvía más con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Esto me iba a sepultar? ¿Iba a morir sepultado en la nieve al primer intento de entrar a un mundo virtual? ¿Por qué había aparecido en ese lugar? ¿Cómo puedo salir? ¡Quiero irme!**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **GOLD BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 4 "El peso de una espada"**

Las lágrimas se concentraron en la curvatura de sus párpados inferiores, justo antes de derramarse. Apretó los puños y los párpados al sentirse impotente, cuando aquella posición le trajo de vuelta un recuerdo, del que preferiría huir para siempre, no quería haber escuchado su llanto al teléfono… no hubiera querido encontrarla tirada en el piso de esa forma… no hubiera querido que sufriera jamás… Pero también… ¿Si él no hubiera estado ahí para recibir esa llamada? ¿o para levantarla del suelo?...

— _¡Kazu-chi! ¡Kazu-chi! —los gritos sollozantes al teléfono lo asustaron. Recién acababa de darle una mordida al pan de yakisoba que apenas y logró adquirir en la cafetería, por lo que tragó duro, al escucharla. La voz de Reika se entrecortaba, así que se levantó, para encontrar mejor señal. Estaba almorzando a la salida de la escuela, sentado frente a la gran cancha de Futbol._

— _¿Dónde estás? —la voz salió tan serie de su garganta, que parecía su pecho se había expandido con la última inhalación. No interesaba por el momento lo que hubiera pasado. Simplemente sabía que decía llegar hasta ella lo antes posible, si había algo que podía hacer, lo solucionaría en el momento que la viera frente a frente._

— _La sala… de artes…_

— _Mantente al teléfono… ¡enseguida estoy ahí! —Tomó el pan que le quedaba, el termo que traía día con día desde su casa, con aquel té, que degustaba sin duda muchas veces que si bebiera agua. Y corrió._

 _Sin notar lo rápido que realmente iba, chocando sus tenis contra el piso cuya invitación a deslizarse en él sobraba, pero prosiguió su camino, hasta llegar a la puerta, desde la que al lado contrario, se encontraba ella, su amiga… más bien su única amiga._

— _Voy a entrar… —dijo al teléfono y colgó, para abrir la puerta y encontrarla tirada en el suelo, con la falda manchada de agua, pero por el olor, enseguida notó que era un líquido diferente. —¿Qué sucedió?... —se agachó a su lado, muy delicadamente, demostrándole que aún en esas circunstancias todo estaría bien._

— _Perdón… ¡Perdón! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para seguir hablando. —No tenía… a quien más decirle esto… Mis amigas jamás comprenderían esto… —las lágrimas fluían con mucha intensidad, corriente abajo, sobre sus mejillas._

— _Tranquila… —trató de tocar su hombro para tranquilizarla, pero no lo logró, apretando el puño a la mitad del recorrido. —¿Cómo pasó?... —Miró a los alrededores y localizó el inhalador a un lado de su mano._

— _Ellos… se lo habían llevado… y yo… lo necesitaba… —al escucharla pudo hacerse clara la idea de lo que había ocurrido. Los episodios de ataques asmáticos de Reika, venían empeorando últimamente, aunque desde la infancia había sido causa de muchos sustos… hasta de haber estado a punto de perderla un par de veces. —¡Y me asusté tanto qué! ¡No podía respirar Kazu-chi! —Fue ella, quien se refugió entre los brazos del joven Kirigaya, quien sentía hervir su sangre hacia los desgraciados que habían tenido la osadía de meterse con ella… Queriendo partirles la cara a todos… Pero sin idea de cómo hacerlo… o si realmente debía hacerlo… ¿Qué era ella?... Para exponerse de esa manera… —colocó sus manos de manera casi imperceptible sobre la espalda alta de la chica._

— _Lo mejor será que nos movamos aquí… ¿Puedes caminar?_

— _Sí… —se separaron, para verse cada uno a los ojos temblorosos del otro, los grises más enfurecidos que preocupados. —¿Kazu-chi? —Estaba por preguntarle sobre su ánimo, cuando la manecilla de puerta se giró. —¡Ahh!_

— _¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó, al mismo tiempo que tomó su termo y lo vertió sobre sus pantalones, acción que abrió grandes los ojos de la hija de Ryoutarou. —¡Ahora!_

 _El grito la llevó a la segunda puerta a la que no había llegado aún, cuando los alumnos de esa clase, empezaron a entrar, sin notar la salida de ella, por el desastre que había alrededor de él._

Los ojos plata se abrieron entre la nieve, sabía que dentro de él, existía el coraje para afrontar lo que tuviera en frente, siempre lo había pensado de esa manera, una vez tuviera el problema frente a frente, pensaría en la manera de solucionarlo.

—¡La última vez… me gané un almuerzooo! —gritó para darse fuerzas a si mismo, mientras Yui-chan, que permanecía escondida entre sus ropas, se asomó, con la mirada preocupada, sobre lo que estaría sucediendo. ¿Qué clase de situación entraña era esa? Donde el Kazu-chan que recordaba como un pequeño de gran sonrisa juguetona, aparecía ahora frente a ella como un joven inexperto en la vida VR.

— _Papá… Mamá… ¿Qué está pasando?..._

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse en medio de la nieve y sacó una pierna, seguida de la otra, para enseguida volver a sumergirse en la frialdad blanca. —¡Rayos!

—¡Kazu-chan, busca en el inventario! —se asomó más Yui-chan, recordándole su presencia.

—¿Inventario?... —el vaho de su respiración no tardó en aparecer y disiparse al instante.

—¡Levanta la mano y arrástrala en el aire! ¡Aparecerá el cuadro de diálogo de acceso!

Tras escucharla, así lo hizo, deslizó el brazo en el viento, atendiendo a las indicaciones del reciente aparecido cuadro frente a él, y accedió al inventario. —¡Seguramente hay algo aquí que sirva! —le sonrió a la pequeña hada, por lo que ella le respondió de la misma forma entusiasta.

—¡Actívate! —señaló lo primero que vio en medio de la ventisca y enseguida una sombrilla de playa, apareció en su mano derecha. —¡¿Qué?! —Misma que por el rugir del viento se terminó abriendo hacia atrás. —¡Ahhhhh! —se dejó arrastrar un poco, hasta que la soltó, llevada por el viento, la perdió de vista en un instante.

—Creo… que esa no era la mejor opción —levantó los hombros Yui.

—¿Y ahora lo notas? —le dirigió una de sus miradas más gélidas, lo que la petrificó. Nunca nadie la había mirado con semejante semblante, para enseguida cambiar de expresión a la preocupación, al verlo cerrar los ojos con cierto grado letárgico y encorvarse hacia adelante.

—¡No puedes seguir aquí! ¡Vas a congelarte! —voló hasta su rostro, observando su nariz y párpados enrojecidos.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que las líneas paralelas del tiempo, llevan la historia 10 años atrás.

La pequeña manita de tez clara, movía los dedos de manera irregular, lo que abrió preocupados los ojos ambarinos de su madre, que lo miraba a través de aquel cristal, que sentía cual barrera infinita entre su amor y el pequeño que no sabía sería realmente capaz de percibirla desde la distancia.

Apenas y podía divisar los cabellos negros y lacios que caían sobre la frente de su hijo, por aquel aparato en que se encontraba recluido. Veía su pechito desnudo subir y bajar de manera irregular, sosteniendo todos aquellos cables que lo monitoreaban.

—¡Kazu-chan! —golpeó con fuerza el cristal, por lo que su esposo la detuvo y la volteó hacia su pecho, refugiándola en un abrazo, como lo único que podía hacer para brindarle apoyo, mientras veía por si mismo como la cortina tras el cristal, fue corrido para inhabilitar su visión hacia dentro de la sala.

—¡Kazu-chan!... Kirito-kun…

—Lo sé… lo sé… —apretó con fuerza los párpados. Sabían que ese momento llegaría… pero jamás esperaron que fuera tan pronto… o tan tarde… ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—¡Kirito! —el llamado preocupado de su amigo, lo llevó a mirar hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

Al verlo… el pelirojo, que lo conocía tanto… sólo pudo comparar la expresión en el rostro de su amigo… con aquella que puso esa vez… cuando recién liberado del Sistema Dendrita, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al hospital donde Asuna dio a luz a las gemelas y lo único que encontró fue la noticia que una de ellas había muerto, al igual que su esposa.

—… —no supo que decir… las palabras se estancaron como tapón en su garganta. Aunque estaba seguro que lo peor no había llegado aún… porque estaban parados y hasta cierto punto fuertes… pero era grave…

—¡Asuna! —llegó al instante Liz y con ella la pequeña peliroja de largas coletas.

—¿Qué… qué hace la niña aquí?... —frunció el seño el Kirigaya al verla. No era lugar para ella… menos cuando su amigo… su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, en palabras de los pequeños, estaba ahora en esa cama, peleando por su vida.

—Reika… —los ojos se le hicieron agua, al escuchar la pregunta del padre de su amigo. —¡Reika quiere ver a Kazu-chi!

Kazuto la escuchó, pero no mencionó palabra. La verdad… era que él también quería verlo… se sintió irónico por un momento.

—Yo… ¡Trataré de entrar de nuevo! —se separó del abrazo la castaña, mirándolo suplicante.

—Asuna… el no puede escucharte… ni verte… no estamos seguros siquiera que realmente eso haya funcionado… —llegó hasta su lado Liz, tras escucharla y tomó su mano, apretándola un poco, indicándole que comprendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

—Gracias Liz… pero… es lo único que puedo hacer por él… que sienta mi presencia aunque sea… a lo lejos… mi niño… mi bebé… ¿Por qué?... —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—Al menos ella puede conectar… —respaldó a su esposa el pelinegro.

—¿Tú aún no pudiste?... —dirigió ahora su faz pecosa hacia él, recibiendo una negativa.

—No… y no comprendo… —le pegó con el puño a la pared, tratando de tranquilizarse.

 **Habían pasado 4 meses desde que lo más temido había sucedido. Una mañana que Asuna llamó a desayunar, mi hijo Kazuto no bajó como de costumbre. Es un niño tan enérgico que estaba despierto antes que todos en la casa, pero ese día… se quedó dormido… pensé que tal vez era un capricho y subí por él, pero no pude hacerlo reaccionar…**

 **La falla de su corazón finalmente se había dado, haciéndolo quedar en una extraña fase de coma…**

 **Desde que era bebé… no… antes incluso que naciera, lo sabíamos… todo lo que había ocurrido con Asuna desde la pérdida de su memoria, había terminado afectando su cuerpo y el bebé no venía bien… traía un defecto congénito cardiaco al que no le pronosticaban supervivencia. Pero pasaron las semanas… y esas se convirtieron en meses… el año… los 5 años…**

 **Fue ingresado en el proyecto de Magnus MediCuboid, en el Hospital Central de Yokohama, que brinda una interfaz de vida promedio a nivel virtual. Sin embargo… él no ha dado señales de contacto de ninguna clase. No sabemos si está despierto dentro del coma... o qué pasó con su conciencia…**

 **Yuuki y Hime se conectan siempre que pueden, pero jamás han logrado realizar conexión con él.**

 **Mientras que Yui-chan entra en etapa de hibernación cada vez que trata de hacer contacto con la interfaz donde él se encuentra…**

 **¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?... Nunca me había sentido tan impotente… si hay un obstáculo en frente lo golpeo… si debo pasar por una puerta, la atravieso como sea… pero…esto es como tener una espada tan pesada que no puedo siquiera levantar… no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo…**

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE, GOLD BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 5 "Interferencia"**

 **Woa! Jajaja se rebeló un pequeño —gran secreto— Xp**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
